The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, particularly of the type suspended from a cable or chain and used, for example, for hallways and foyers. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in mounting panes of such lighting fixtures.
Light fixtures, for example such as are frequently suspended in halls and foyers, often include planar shaped panes. Typically, these panes circumferentially surround the center column of the fixture, creating a substantially enclosed structure. The fixtures generally include arms or other structures extending from the center column to secure the panes in their circumferential positions. The fixtures tend to be bulky and are typically shipped in their finally constructed form. Thus, they must be shipped in relatively large containers, resulting in relatively large shipping costs compared to the amount and weight of materials included in the fixture.
Additionally, the interior surfaces of panes permanently mounted in the fixture are difficult to clean. While fixtures have been constructed so that the circumferential panes hook onto support arms extending from the center column, thus permitting their removal for cleaning, the structure of the fixture still requires relatively large shipping containers. Similarly, while fixtures have been constructed having permanently attached panes extending radially from the center column, such fixtures generally require relatively large shipping containers.